


We Can Do It

by eoen, Kethry



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Light Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-08
Updated: 2000-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kethry/pseuds/Kethry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is *ducks in embarrassment* actually inspired by "The Producers Musical". Oy. Just a line you see. Honest. I made an innocent comment to Kethry that doesn't this sound like a Remy quote and things went down hill from there. This is definitely a pair work.... Done over ICQ of all things. Gods.... Well, here you are. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Can Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This is *ducks in embarrassment* actually inspired by "The Producers Musical". Oy. Just a line you see. Honest. I made an innocent comment to Kethry that doesn't this sound like a Remy quote and things went down hill from there. This is definitely a pair work.... Done over ICQ of all things. Gods.... Well, here you are. Enjoy.

  
Or  
Who do you have to fuck to get a break in this town?  


  


Remy looked down at the list. There had to be some way out of doing all this shit. He knew damn well that the garage could wait another week to be done. He'd done all the indoor chores. He threw his hands up to the air and asked the sky. "Who do y' have t' fuck t' get a break in this town?" 

//Screwing Scott always worked for me,// Jean replied. Remy considered that. 

//Good idea, Jeannie.// He told her. He headed into the house. He was nearly to Scott's office when Jean caught his wrist and pulled him back. They struggled, momentarily. Then, he pulled her close. "Well, if y' won't let me get t' de boss. What about de boss's wife?" 

"Uh, guys, what's going on here?" Scott asked as he emerged from his office. 

"Well, Remy was lookin' f' a break an' Jeannie suggested..." 

"Ignore him, Scott," Jean said cutting in. She shot a glance at the Cajun. //Not one word, Young Man.// 

"Jeannie suggested what? Remy, I know Belle and Mattie's phone numbers." 

"Well, I was just askin' who a boy's gotta do t' get a break around here and Jeannie, she says..." Gambit shot a glare at Jean as she forced his mouth shut. 

Scott waked over to Jean, grabbed her, and laid a kiss on her that shorted out her thought processes. "Now what were you saying, Remy?" 

"Jeannie says dat doin' *you* always works f' her. So, den Remy, he decides t' give it a try." Jean glared at him, hands on hips. 

"Okay. Remy, meet you in the training room?" Scott asked, turning away. "Say in about an hour. 

"Sure." Remy nodded. 

"Scott!" Jean exclaimed. //What exactly do you have in mind, Slim?// 

//Oh, I don't know. Fucking him through the floor sounded like a good idea.// "See you then, Gumbo. Oh, and bring the lube." 

"No prob, Cyke." Remy started up the stairs. He paused to watch the emotions cross Jean's face. 

"Go on, Remy. I'll deal with Jean." 

Gambit grinned and continued up the stairs. He snickered to himself. 

"Deal with Jean? What are you up to?" Jean demanded. This was definitely not what she had had in mind. 

"What's wrong, Baby? It sounds like it was your idea in the first place. Besides you don't mind that I fuck Logan. What's the problem with Remy? I mean come on, you're doing 'Ro and Bets. Why can't I have two guys on a string?" 

Jean gaped at him. "But... I... what?" 

"What? You think I didn't know?" Scott shook his head. "The link, my dear. You aren't *that* good at blocking it." 

Jean blushed. "I... oh, shit. Well, fuck." She shook her head. "I guess I need more practice." 

"Yeah, I think so. So any more problems with me screwing Remy?" 

"Forget I said anything. I guess I'd better get back to the kitchen. Fuck. The sauce!" She took off down the hall. 

Scott snickered. Remy came down the stairs. "So, is she really doin' 'Ro and Bets?" 

"Yep. We gotta tell Logan that his plan to get her to admit it was perfect." 

Remy wrapped his hands around his lover. "So, now we can be public with each ot'er, non?" 

"Yup. See you in twenty?" 

"Yeah, tell Logan." 

"Not a problem. He's hiding in my office at the moment. Storm wants help in the garden. 

"Tell me about it." 

"Just what did you do to piss off Storm?" Scott asked, heading for his office to get their other lover. 

"I might have sorta, kinda, uprooted de wrong plants last time I was workin' in de greenhouse." 

"Okay. Yeah, that woulda pissed her off." Scott reached out and ran his fingers through thick red hair. "Why do you keep it back in a tail so often. You have beautiful hair." 

Remy shrugged. "Gets in de way." 

"Pity. You look good with long hair." He plucked Remy's sunglasses off his face. "I want to see your eyes." 

Remy rolled the aforementioned eyes. "A bit too bright out t' be workin' wit'out dem. An' lookin' good ain't de only ding I dink about. 'Sides, I ain't got Jeannie's TK t' keep it outta de way in a fight." 

"True, but there is no sun and no fight right now. Besides, you know how Logan is about your glasses." 

"Yeah, pain in de ass." Remy tucked away the offending shades. He pulled out the ponytail holder. "Better?" He looked up from under his bangs. 

"Much." Scott pulled Remy to him and slanted his lips across the younger man's. Remy opened to the kiss less than a breath later. He settled one hand on the back of Scott's neck. 

"Startin' without me?" Logan asked, leaning against the doorframe of Scott's office. 

Scott pulled away and grinned at Logan. "We knew you wouldn't be away long. By the way, your plan went perfectly." Scott barely finished his sentence before Remy pulled his head back down. 

Logan snickered. "Ya know better'n to pull outta a kiss, Cyke." 

Scott waved a hand at Logan since pulling away from Remy wasn't a good idea at the moment. Scott liked having his tongue in his mouth and the fact that Remy's teeth were gnawing on it made his decision for him. Remy enjoyed having control over Scott. He nipped at Scott's tongue, knowing that if he drew blood, Logan would probably kill him. He pulled out of the kiss slowly, sucking gently on Scott's lower lip. He gave Logan a crooked grin over Scott's shoulder. 

"Forget the twenty minutes. Get in my office, both of you," Scott growled. Remy always knew the perfect thing to drive Scott insane and used it to perfection. Logan saluted as Scott made sure the Cajun didn't slip away, just to toy with them. He kept a hand on Remy's hip and guided him through the office door. 

"Impatient, cher?" 

Scott took Remy's hand and pressed it to the front of his pants. "What do you think, Swamp Rat?" With his other hand he drew Logan to him and proceeded to stick his tongue as far down Logan's throat as he could. 

Remy wriggled his fingers and felt Scott's hips rock towards him. "T'ink y' got a bit of a problem dere. Need some help wit' it?" he asked as innocently as he could. He kicked the door shut. 

Scott pulled away from Logan. "What do you think?" he growled. Logan moved behind Scott and pulled his hips back against his own. He lowered his mouth the Scott's neck and nipped at the point where Scott's shoulder met his neck. 

"Well, seein' as how Cyke doesn't have to hide that he's fuckin' us, what do you say be make this memorable for him, Gumbo?" 

"Jus' relax, cher. Y' gonna remember dis de rest of y' life." Remy assured. He leaned in to nibble on Scott's already bruised lip once more before running his fingers down over his ribs. He settled his hands momentarily atop Logan's fingers, then ran them along the waistband of Scott's pants. 

"Remy, I'm gonna remember all of our encounters for the rest of my life. I thought we had done everything there was. What's next?" Scott said, trying not to pull away. The fingers training down his ribs were tickling him. 

Remy snickered. "Oh, cher, we gonna make y' scream. Y' ain't never done dat f' me." Remy looked up with injured eyes. "Don' worry, Logan's got a hold of y'." Scott squirmed as the fingers got a little more teasing. 

"Stop tickling," Scott ordered. 

"Still givin' orders. Dink y' better do somet'in' about dat, Logan." 

"I'm thinkin' yer right about that. Just one question for ya, Gumbo. Just how did he stop Jeannie from TKin' yer mouth shut?" 

"Kissed her. Broke her concentration." 

"Sounds like a good solution." Logan tipped Scott's head back and bent forward to lightly nip beneath his chin. He kept it up for the time it took Scott to turn to get a kiss. Remy's fingers slid gently up under Scott's shirt. He found a nipple and rolled it between his fingers. 

Scott groaned into Logan's mouth. He reached out and ran one hand through Remy's hair. His other hand reached up and curled around the back of Logan's neck. Logan reached out and grasped Scott's wrists and forced them down at Scott's side. 

Scott pulled away from the kiss. "Let go. I need to touch you both. Please, Logan." 

"Nope, Slim. Keep 'em at yer sides or we'll stop," Logan told him. Scott's fingers fisted. "Understand?" 

"Yes," he nearly growled. "Just get on with it." 

"I'm thinkin' ya need a change in attitude there, Slim. This is fer yer benefit. After all yer out from under the thumb of the red-headed bitch." Logan ran his hands up Scott's arms. "I'm thinkin' that this isn't as comfortable a place as we need. Whadda ya say we head to my room?" Logan asked Remy. 

Remy considered that. He shook his head. "Non, mine. Bigger bed." Logan grinned. 

Scott's head dropped back against Logan's shoulder. "I don't give a fuck about comfortable," he informed them. He was ignored. Logan grabbed his hand and led him out of the room with Remy following close behind. "I know what this is. Now that you don't have to sneak around for a fuck, you don't want me, but you don't want me to beat the shit out of you, so you're gonna frustrate me to death." 

"Shut up, Cyke," Remy said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"I must be on the right track. You told me to shut up. You only say that if I'm right about something and you don't want to admit to it." 

"Cher," Remy sighed. He was trying to figure out how to say something right. He decided words were overrated. "Hold up, Logan-cher." He quite firmly kissed Scott. "Unlike de rumors, I don' like t' talk durin' sex. Y' know dat. Remy ain' gonna hut y'. 'Sides, we bot' know y'd just find a way t' come back from de dead t' kick my ass. Y' a Summers." Logan resumed his leading role. 

Scott remained quiet for the rest of the trek to Remy's room. He was trying to figure out just when he'd lost control of the situation. Every other time before both Logan and Remy had let Scott call all of the shots. But this time they expected him to just roll over for them. It just wasn't in his personality to be submissive, but they didn't seem to care. 

Remy rubbed Scott's back in soothing circles. He shut the door behind them and flipped the lock. "We ain't done everything yet, Slim," Logan stated. He pulled Scott close for a possessive kiss. "Just relax. Ya know we ain't gonna hurt ya fer Christ's sake." While Logan was busy kissing Scott senseless, Remy slowly unbuttoned Logan's flannel shirt. He unbuckled Scott's belt. He stroked the older man's erection through the denim. He felt it surge as Logan drove the contact deeper. Scott's hands reached up to tangle in Logan's hair. 

Remy pulled Scott's belt out of the belt loops. He reached up and pulled Scott's hands behind him and fastened the belt around them. "I t'ink I remember Logan tellin' y' not t' touch." Scott tried to pull away from Logan to complain, but Logan reached up and held Scott's head in place. Scott whimpered softly into Logan's mouth. His hands twisted convulsively in the grip of the leather. "Shh, Scotty," Remy whispered stroking down Scott's spine until his shoulders dropped. Logan's free hand settled in the small of Scott's back. 

Remy watched for awhile, but he decided he wanted in on the action. He pulled Scott away from Logan. "My turn." He turned Scott to face him. He ran his fingers over Scott's slightly bruised lower lip. "Dis be one hell of a sexy mout', Fearless. Dis mout' was made for kissin' and givin' head, so soft and lush. It be such a shame when y' get all stern an' dat mout' gets compressed. A mout' like dis should never be hard." His fingers trailed down the slightly cleft chin and cupped it before taking those soft lips with his. 

Logan licked his lips as he watched. He took off his shirt and pulled off his boots. Scott melted into the kiss. He had to agree with Remy' assessment. Cyke had one definitely fuckable mouth. Gambit's fingers stroked through Scott's short hair, leaving it ruffled. Scott's skin was starting to flush as his heart sped up and his breathing hitched under the assault on his lips. 

"Ya know, Gumbo. No, no don' stop kissin' him. I know ya can listen at the same time," Logan said as Remy's head started to lift. "You and I, we both been in the middle, one in our mouth, one in our ass, but Cyke here, he's never been in the middle." Logan pressed up against Scott's back and lowered his mouth to Scott's ear. "Whadda say we change that?" he whispered loud enough so Remy could hear. 

Scott shivered and tried to pull away. He wasn't really ready for Remy to be as harsh as Logan. He groaned as teeth nipped more sharply at his lover lip. "Just give in, Slim. It'll be so much better for ya, Darlin'." 

Remy nodded in Logan's direction, but took the long moment necessary to look through the red crystal. It was possible to see Scott's eyes, but you had to take the time to really look. He caught Scott's gaze. He stroked down the line of Scott's jaw. "What do y' say, cher?" he purred. "Do you trust us?" 

Scott swallowed hard. His mouth had gone dry. He really didn't know how to answer that. In battle, he trusted them with no reservations, but this wasn't battle, this was with his heart. Every time he started to trust someone with his heart they trampled it. "I... I don't... I don't know," he choked out. 

Remy frowned a bit, but continued to stroke gently. Logan shook his head and rolled his eyes, well out of Scott's sight lines. He slid one broad hand down Scott's spine. "What're ya scared of, Darlin'?" Scott's eyes searched the room for something that would tell him why the hell they were doing this to him now. "I'm not sure," he whispered finally. He pulled against the leather at his wrists. He hated losing control. 

"We ain't gonna hurt ya. Ya trust us in the Danger Room. Just think of this as a session. We're gonna take this nice and slow fer ya. Ya know how it's done. Ya've seen us do it several times. Yer gonna like it, Cyke, I promise ya that." Logan's hand moved back up Scott's spine and up into his hair. 

"Logan's right, cher. Jus' t'ink, Logan deep in y'r ass, makin' sure t' hit y' prostate wit' every thrust, and me deep in y' mout'. Dere's not'in' y' can do but feel. F' once y' don't have t' be in charge." 

Scott licked his lips. "A Danger Room session does not usually include giving up control," he pointed out reasonably. 

"Y' have t' explore dat possibility, cher. Why do y' always have t' be in control? Y' trust us wit' y' life. Why not y' heart?" 

"Ain't gonna run out on ya, Slim," Logan said, settling his hands on Scott's hips. Remy trailed his fingers down Scott's sternum and stroked his stomach gently. 

"Everyone leaves someday, it's the way life goes. One day, Logan, you'll be off to find more of your past, and Remy, one of these days your wife will remember why she married you and you'll be able to go back to New Orleans. Everyone leaves." Scott tried to ignore the feeling of the other men's hands on his body. He couldn't stop a shiver of need, however, as Remy's fingers brushed his cloth covered erection. 

Remy shook his head with a little smile. "Cher, I ain't gonna argue wit' y'. Y' ain't gonna believe m'. Y' never do. But I'm gonna tell y' dis. If y' live y' life afraid of what comes tomorrow, y' ain't livin', y' just waitin' t' die. Logan an' me, we ain't goin' away by choice. Dat's all I can give y'. De rest is up t' y'." Remy stroked Scott's erection gently. "Maybe it be y' time t' try trustin'." 

Logan ran a hand down Scott's face. "I think the first thing is somethin' ya've trusted us with before. Close yer eyes, Scott." He waited until Remy nodded before removing the red-lensed glasses. He handed them to Remy who placed them on the table. 

"What color y' t'ink his eyes be, Logan-cher?" Remy asked, running his fingers gently over the closed lids. 

"Brown or blue. Never been able to make up my mind." Logan lowered his mouth to the nape of Scott's neck and bit gently. "Like I said, Slim, nice and slow." 

Scott's brow furrowed. He never liked being without his glasses, but Logan was right. He'd trusted them with that before. His heart fluttered in a moment of terror. He didn't like not being able to touch the hands that stroked him. He lost track of whose hand was where on his body as they seemed to move in practiced duel motions up and down his body. The butterfly soft touch of lips against his ear was followed by the swipe of a tongue. The tongue continued down the side of his throat. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was Logan's hand that finally freed his erect cock. 

Remy watched as Logan's hand stroked up and down Scott's length. He dropped to his knees in front of Scott and moved Logan's hand. With no warning he swallowed Scott's cock. A surprised scream came from Scott. Logan pushed Scott's pants down to his ankles and started in on the buttons of Scott's shirt. Once he had them unbuttoned he pushed the shirt down Scott's arms and quickly unlatched the belt. 

The moment Scott's arms were free of the shirt he reached around and buried his hands in Remy's hair. Logan quickly took ahold of his wrists and brought them back behind him and secured them again. 

"No," Scott groaned in frustration, even as he allowed the belt to tighten on his wrists once more. Remy's mouth was gently teasing, but the hands that settled on his hips wouldn't let him move any closer to satisfaction. He moaned as the mouth left to kiss a trail up his navel. Logan's mouth moved down his back as just about the same speed. 

Remy's mouth sucked at the pulse on Scott's throat. "Yes, cher," he whispered harshly. "Such a little word, Scotty," he soothed. "Yes." Remy pressed his hand to the swollen erection. "Yes," he said once more. 

"Yes," Scott whispered hoarsely. As a reward, Remy latched onto his mouth and mapped every inch of Scott's mouth with his tongue. It never ceased to surprise him how sweet Scott's mouth was. Yeah, the mouth was sexy, but rarely did words of kindness or caring come from it. 

Logan ran his hands over the swell of Scott's ass. He felt the muscles tighten under the skin. He nudged Scott's legs wider apart and spread the rounded cheeks. He ran his fingers over the exposed hole and felt Scott jerk in reaction. 

"Hush, Darlin'." He stroked the inside of Scott's thigh with one hand. With the other he gently pressed for entry. Scott tensed, suddenly fighting the leather on his wrists again. Remy broke of his kiss to soothe again, "Relax, cher. Ain't gonna hurt y'. Gonna feel so good, cher." He returned to the kiss. 

Logan pulled out and reached over to the table and he quickly pulled out the lube. He set the slick down next to him and turned his attention back to Scott. He spread Scott's cheeks again and flicked his tongue over the opening. Scott moaned into Remy's mouth at the feeling that wet muscle against him. Remy had one hand tangled in Scott's hair, keeping his head in place, his other hand reached down and rolled Scott's testicles. Scott arched in response. He didn't know which way to thrust, into Remy's hands, or against Logan to increase the pressure. 

Before long, Logan slicked up his fingers and pushed the first one into Scott. The response was electric. Scott back arched as he thrust back to increase the depth. Remy admired the corded muscles that the position exposed on Scott's throat. He stroked the velvety length of Scott's cock. Logan's second finger cricked over Scott's prostate making him moan. A faint sheen of sweat could be seen on Scott's skin now. Logan lubed his cock in anticipation of the next move. 

He looked up and caught the red eyes that were watching him. He nodded as he removed his fingers. He stood and whispered into Scott's ear, though he was well on his way to not understanding anything. "Gonna sit ya down now, Darlin'. Gonna have to trust us to hold ya." Scott's nod was jerky. 

Logan kicked off his pants and sat on the bed and Remy guided Scott to him. Remy pushed him down while Logan made sure the positioning was correct. Scott slowly sank down on Logan's length occasionally wincing and tensing. It wasn't often he was on the receiving end so he was very tight. Logan bit his lip to keep from coming. By the time he was fully in Scott, blood was dripping down his chin. Remy lapped up the blood and grinned at him. He took the opportunity to strip off his shirt and jeans. Logan grasped Scott's hips and raised him up and then brought him back down. It took a few times before the movement made it to Scott's brain and he took over. 

Logan kept his hands on Scott's hips to help steady him and to keep the motion slow and steady at first. It took all his concentration not to come. It wasn't often he got the opportunity to watch Scott moving on him. He felt his lips twitch into an almost feral grin. He wanted to leave a permanent mark on the younger man. One that Jean wouldn't be able to ignore or mistake. He felt a gently hand in his hair. 

Remy whispered into his ear. "Later, cher. Y' can bite him later." Logan just growled. 

Scott swallowed hard at that sound. Damn, he wasn't used to the feeling of warm hardness inside of him. The growl reminded him just who was in him. The fingers on his hips tightened and stilled his motion. He tried to get free of the grip. He wanted to move. "Logan?" he asked. 

"Not yet, Slim. There's somethin' else." Logan watched with smoldering eyes as Remy turned Scott's head towards him. Remy ran his fingers over Scott's lips and watched as Scott's tongue came out to lick them. He pulled his hand away and moved it behind Scott's head. His other hand steadied his cock. He held back a moan at the thought of being inside that mouth in a few seconds. He'd get to find out if his earlier statement was true. 

He moved forwards and brushed the tip of his erection against Scott's mouth. Scott's tongue darted out and he stiffened when he realized that it was Remy's cock, not his fingers that he was tasting. Logan groaned and bucked up into Scott as the younger man's muscles tightened around him. He watched as Remy's erection slowly disappeared between Scott's lips. He looked up into Remy's eyes and saw the need and emotions in them. He was sure his own reflected the same. 

It was so damn hard to go slowly and give Scott some small amount of control. Remy met Logan's eyes and easily read the desire and need in them. He locked his jaw and forced himself to stay still while Scott got used to the feel of him. He stroked the cheekbone that was so often obscured by his lover's visor. Scott's tongue flicked gently over the warm, solid flesh, getting used to its taste and length. He felt a moan build up in his chest. He heard Remy's gasp as the vibration tingled along the cock in his mouth. 

Scott didn't know what to concentrate on, Logan's hard length in his ass, or Remy's cock in his mouth. He never though that giving a man a blowjob would turn him on, but there was something about knowing he could give Remy so much pleasure. He tightened his muscles around Logan and started to milk it. He tried to go further down Remy but the head of Remy's cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged. 

"Slowly, cher," Remy said, managing to keep his voice soft and soothing. He pulled back slightly, just enough to stop Scott's gag reflex. He caressed Scott's throat. Scott followed his movement and Remy let him suck him back in. 

Logan's hips jerked up to meet Scott's motion. He was growling almost constantly now. He reached forward and cupped Scott's cock with gentle fingers. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and Scott clenched tight around him. His hands were in tight fists. He sucked almost desperately on the cock in his mouth now. Remy's hands settled on his shoulders, but whether to slow him down or to steady himself, Scott couldn't tell and was beyond caring about. 

Scott had to concentrate not to bite down when one of Logan's thrusts hit his prostate. He growled around Remy's cock and Remy bucked his hips forcing himself further down Scott's throat. Scott pulled back and ran his tongue over the head and tasted the pre-come leaking out of the slit. He slid his head back down and rippled his tongue against the underside. 

He sucked hard as he pulled off of Remy. He ignored the hands pulling on his hair and ducked down to take one of Remy's testicles in his mouth. He rolled it with his tongue and sucked on it before moving to the other and doing the same. He continued to milk Logan's cock, silently willing Logan to erupt. 

Remy made a small sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. His hands clutched convulsively in Scott's hair. Logan couldn't take it any longer, he tensed and erupted into the tight, warm depths he was embedded in. Scott's cock tightened in Logan's grip and Scott came as he pulled Remy hard into his mouth. Remy's hands spasmed as he came in that lush, and he had scientific confirmation, eminently fuckable mouth. Scott swallowed the salty liquid and lapped at the softening cock. 

Remy pulled out of Scott's mouth and Scott moaned with disappointment. Remy leaned down and took Scott's swollen lips with his. He moaned as he tasted himself mixed with Scott's flavor. He pulled back. "I was right, cher, dat mout' was made for givin' head. F' bein' new at dat, y' jus' about blew my head off." 

Remy took Scott's elbows and pulled him off of Logan. Scott pitched forward when his legs wouldn't stay under him. Remy pulled Scott to him and held him. "It's okay, cher. We not gonna let y' go. Not after dat performance." Logan stood up on shaky legs and untied Scott's wrists. He massaged them gently and then pressed up against Scott's back and pulled the two men into his arms. "Yer ours, Cyke. Ya belong ta us, not ta Jeannie, not ta Chuck. Us, and we ain't gonna let ya go." 

FINIS  



End file.
